Watching Over You, Always
by OnyxFeather
Summary: Harry summons them using the resurrection stone, we all know what they mean to him but what does this moment mean for them? A short series of one-shots from Lily, James, Sirius and Remus' point of view, as Harry makes his way through the Forbidden Forest along what he believes to be the pathway to death.
1. Eyes are Windows to the Soul

Hi, just a small one-shot from Lily's point of view. I'm also planning on doing HP frm Sirius' point of view at some point...! Meanwhile...ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Watching Over You, Always<span>**

**1. Eyes are Windows to the Soul**

_My brave boy. _Lily looked upon the white light growing in the distance; illuminating the room in which she stood. Her skin paling in its glow and her red hair flaming as the wind washed through it, cold and harsh as it whipped around her. To see him once again - it had been a while since she had seen him. She was not sure how long exactly, things such as time did not exist in her world.

She remembered the dark grey stones and dead branches of trees. The last time she had seen him, Harry's wand was bound to Voldemort's. He was surrounded by cloaked Deatheaters roaring against the gold-laced globe. Fear and horror stared back at her, from what looked so much like her, own green eyes. In that moment all she could do was urge him on, provide him with the strength he required to carry him through that terrible ordeal. Though she knew he did not need it, for the determination had been etched across his features, clear and unyielding.

A slight tinge of helplessness mingled with grief passed through her. She could feel the familiar sinking of her heart. Water filled behind the whites of her eyes blurring her vision, till all she could see were blotches of faint colours. Lily's biggest regret was not being able to be present through his life: watch him grow, teach him, laugh with him, or comfort him when things became difficult. So much had been lost that Halloween night. Her only consolation was the fact that her sacrifice had not been wasted. Even in the tiniest form she would be protecting him eternally.

Taking a long breath she steadied herself, a small smile gracing her lips at the thought that she would be closer to him, physically more so then ever. An excitement knotted in her stomach. Involuntarily closing her eye lids, she waited patiently for the light to swallow her.

Rising from the earth, light as a feather, she recognised the trees that surrounded her - _the Forbidden Forest._ Unlike James, she had never ventured across the forest in her school days. The only time she had been this far in the woods was during a Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Instinctively she knew that she would not have been the only person who had been summoned, and was unsurprised to find the Marauders standing in the same space, united once again. These details were insignificant, however.

Lily's eyes searched for one thing and as they found him they settled there. _Harry._ She could feel her smile growing; a twinkle had found its way to her eyes. Standing in front of her, tall, his features (so much like his father's) were tousled and obscured by grime and dust. He was no longer the young boy from the graveyard. _No_. The person in front of her had the refined look of a young man, slightly undernourished and tired, but filled with an old wisdom. Lily felt a slight prickling pain of loss for the shaggy-haired baby zooming on the toy broomstick – that innocence had long since disappeared.

"You've been so brave," that's all she could manage.

Silently she hoped he would understand the deeper meaning behind those words, the love and admiration that was hidden behind them. Her heart ached at the longing that filled his expression. She had to fight down the overwhelming urge that pushed against her chest, fixing her limbs tightly in order to resist the need to reach out and embrace him. Lily could barely contain her pride for what he had become. It surprised her that even without her; somehow, he had become such a wonderful being.

Still, she watched him as he turned and spoke to his father, Sirius and Remus. Then he turned to face her once again.

"Stay close to me," he said quietly.

Lily moved closer, hoping to envelope him in the warmth that emanated from her ghostly shadow. How much she wished to reassure him. Harry may not yet know the outcome, of the action he was about to take, but she knew full well that there was still more to come. One last task that needed to be fulfilled and she had faith that he would achieve it. Unfortunately, like the rest of his adventures, this was a journey he would have to make alone. Nevertheless Lily was glad, that unlike the other occasions she would be able to walk with him, side-by-side.

As they made their way through the black forest; Lily could almost hear Harry's drumming heartbeat as she stepped alongside him. With every step, she eventually came to the realisation that she had in fact, never been absent. Maybe she had not been with Harry in the conventional sense, yet he had managed to call upon her in his time of need. After all, there was a part of her that lived within him. Behind those green orbs a part of her soul stared back at her. Harry embodied the best of her: kindness, loyalty and selflessness. That was the invisible thread that connected them from beyond the veil.

So when Harry dropped the stone, Lily knew, that though her faded form may have disappeared, a part of her would stay with him, _always_…


	2. A True Gryffindor

Hi, next one from Jame's point of view. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>2. A True Gryffindor<span>**

A voice whispered in the wind, as if it had floated through the clouds of mist just to reach him. The sound held such familiarity that James could not help but be drawn to it. Almost hypnotically he searched for a source, something that would take him closer to the person calling for him – to his _son. _A small waft of cold air caressed the back of his neck as he walked towards the veil flapping gently in the distance.

The beating of his heart boomed loudly against his ears in the silence of the room. How could his surroundings look so calm, when inside of him a small storm had erupted? After such a long time, he would see his son again. Stand beside him. Talk to him. The last he remembered was sitting with him in the living room, conjuring puffs of coloured smoke. Harry's excited shrieks echoed in his mind. James could still clearly visualise the shining sparkle that had lit those green eyes as he bounced up and down, his little hands flying up erratically trying to grab at the misshapen wisps of colour. A low chuckle escaped his lips at the memory. It caused a pleasant sort of discomfort in the pit of his stomach. Those days hidden under the protection of the Fidelius Charm had been the hardest for him. But Harry's musical laugh always succeeded in re-instilling some of his joy.

It had all disappeared.

Just like that, within a millisecond, the sweetness that had come with the memory had turned sour. Now all that existed was Voldemort and his Deatheaters. Like poison, a hatred slowly spread through his veins, polluting the small sense of happiness that had first come with the sound of Harry's voice. Voldemort had deprived his son of all the warmth and safety of a loving family home - robbed them, of all that could have been. His hand tightened into a fist…or maybe that had been Peter. James was still undecided on that score.

Before the vengeful fury consumed him entirely, he reminded himself that the suffering would soon be over. Harry was nearly there. With that thought in mind, as the light travelled towards him, he stepped into it without hesitation, ready to meet his son.

James looked around. His mouth quirked upward at the familiar site that greeted him - how he had wondered across these paths on countless occasions. Somehow automatically, he fell into his usual carefree stride, combing his hand through his hair as he passed the trees on his way to the young man standing in the clearing. He was staring at a sooty, dirty, slightly younger and scruffier version of himself. The trademark messy black hair had now been accompanied with round spectacles and a lightning bolt scar. With a small smile, he watched mother and son. The longing hung palpably in the night air. James knew that Lily was yearning to embrace her son and he was sure Harry sought comfort, the kind that only a mother's arms could provide.

When Harry managed to pull his gaze away from his mother and looked on at him, almost immediately James knew….

All Harry needed were a few words, some encouragement to keep fighting - a helping hand to guide him through these last few steps.

"You are nearly there," James told him. _One final push that was all,_ "Very close, we are…so proud of you."

For the first time James had looked at Harry, straight into those emerald green eyes. Pride, admiration and despair whirled inside of him, forming into a strange mish-mash of pain that poked at him. A wetness had started to settle in his eyes. He was grateful for Sirius, as Harry turned towards him.

"I didn't want you to die….Any of you, I'm sorry-"

This statement hurt James, as if he had been punched in the gut with an iron clad fist. How could he think such a thing? There was only one person to blame in all this, and that was not Harry. If only he could explain that this war was so much more than just living or dying. It was about conquering evil and standing up for what was right. Everything that Harry symbolised. If James was given the choice, he would gladly walk into Voldemort's path and perish once again. Because in the end, after all he had lost, there was so much more at stake. There always had been.

"You'll stay with me?" asked Harry.

"Until the very end-" said James. They would be with him always, just as they had been throughout the years. Harry had carried them with him, without even knowing. 

As they all fell in step with Harry; James glanced at his wife. He had always been glad for Lily. She had brought out the best in him and it seemed she had imparted the best of her in their son. If only Harry really understood how strong he had been and the enormity of what he was about to do. The Potters valued valiance and bravery above all. But the courage Harry had shown surpassed even that. He had become everything James had hoped he would be – a true Gryffindor.


	3. Final Goodbye

Hi, Sirius' POV now up. Sirius is ultimately my favourite character and I think he had a very special relationship with Harry. In some respects, even more special than Lily or James. I hope I have captured this from his point of view. Enjoy! ...And thank you for all your support, everyone. It really helps keep me motivated!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>3. Final Goodbye<strong>

Sirius was actually looking forward to seeing Harry again. Their departure had been so quick and sudden, that there had been no time for heartfelt goodbyes. All too quickly, he had been snatched away by the deceptively calm veil.

Standing here, in front of the same veil once again, all those things that Sirius had never had a chance to tell his Godson seemed to come fluttering through the folds of the fine sheet that divided two worlds. Funnily enough, now he thought about them, they were just simple things. Things like, what a great Quidditch player Harry was and maybe even a better flier than James. To tell him that he was so wonderfully brave and how glad Sirius had been to find him.

Sometimes in those few quiet moments, lying in the grass under the orange glow of the setting sun, Sirius would reflect on his time on earth. After all, it seemed here he had plenty of opportunity to reflect. How much time had he lost with Harry, locked up in Azkabhan for twelve years? It saddened him. But then he remembered the overwhelming joy of finding him in his third year. James' son – _Merlin, he looked so much like his father_. It was like James had come back to him. A lone tear travelled down his cheek and he wiped it away clumsily. For a short while, that night, everything had felt right. Sirius was finally going to be a free man again and he had rediscovered the closest thing to family he had left. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be.

He felt a distant sorrow swirl in the back of his mind. The hardships were not over. Now instead of the stone walls of Azkabhan, Sirius was caged behind the label of murderer, always on the run. Certainly an improvement on Demenetors, yet it still meant he was further away from Harry than ideal. Sirius had long since given up on life. Gaining Harry had provided him with a small flicker of hope; this had kept him going. But at times, even that was not enough to lift Sirius out of his depression. In Grimmauld Place Sirius had been too absorbed in his own difficulties, too preoccupied with his own demons, to be a true guardian to Harry. Rather, Harry tended to look after him.

This was his chance to really fulfil his Godfatherly duties. Guiding Harry and supporting him through these last few moments of the battle. Maybe he'd see that wretched cousin of his too and throw a good hex in her direction.

Feeling more content then he had ever felt whilst living, Sirius walked into the light, giddy and excited, as if he were merely visiting an old friend.

_Ah, the Forbidden Forest._ The trees appeared much thinner; the grass badly trampled and dreary, in comparison to how he remembered it. To his right he noticed Remus had also appeared. Opposite him stood James and to his left Lily-flower. Strangely, he felt at peace wondering through the trees. His only regret was the young man he had left behind, who now stood alone, ragged and battle-worn. Sirius sighed. It was then that the loss hit him. The one person he had sworn to protect had been forced to face the horrors of this world without a safe shelter. He had practically been carrying the weight of the world on those sagging shoulders, if only Sirius could help ease part of that burden.

"Does it hurt?"

In a way it warmed his heart when Harry looked at him as he asked the question. The notion felt all too familiar. Fireplace conversations about James, letters about his scar hurting, his fears about Voldemort possessing him - all sprung back to Sirius, and he couldn't help the gentle, understanding smile that made its way to his lips. If anything, Sirius was glad that his words held enough merit to offer even the smallest amount of comfort to Harry. _One final piece of Godfatherly counsel then is all that was needed._

"Dying? Not all….Quicker and easier than falling asleep," he answered.

"I didn't want you to die…Any of you, I'm sorry-" blurted out Harry.

Sirius knew what it was like to be riddled with guilt. All those years, blaming himself for the death of his best friends, never really being able to forgive himself. He wondered whether that's how Harry had felt after his death. Voldemort had tricked Harry into thinking that he held Sirius captive in the Department of Mysteries. In the end, that's where Sirius had met with his death. That was the price of war. Harry was slowly learning that. Nonetheless, it did not make the pain any easier to bear.

Sirius watched his Godson dolefully as he addressed Remus. Remus was always good with words. He would know exactly what to say, to explain that some things were inevitably sacrificed for the greater good.

"They won't be able to see you?" Harry asked the group at large.

"We are a part of you," said Sirius. In some shape or form each person he had summoned to him during this pivotal moment held a special place in his heart. It was that voice that had brought them to him. Harry had captured a part of each of them: James' bravery, Lily's compassion, Remus' level head, and his…..probably his reckless abandonment. "Invisible to anyone else," finished Sirius.

This would be Sirius' final goodbye. He would stand by him this one last time, for as long as Harry needed, until he found the strength to let go….


End file.
